Hodari Jasiri
Hodari Jasiri '''is an african Tribesman and playable of Bellum Bestiae series. Appearance A 26-years old Kenyanian tribesman, wearing a dark red tribesman pants with golden acessories on his neck, both arms and both legs, and wielding a spear and cowhide shield. Bios Bellum Bestiae Hodari is the son of the current warchief of his tribe, Kondo Jasiri, and is next in line to succeed his father in the chiefdom. In order to do that, however, he must first take his greatest test yet: to journey far and wide to find and defeat Damoclus, the demon lord of Infernus; otherwise, his tribe will suffer greatly, as will every land in the world. Bestiae Strength As Kenyanian tribesman in Africa. Like Shoshone Tribesman, he is gonna rush them to atttack their enemies with his spear. Record to his animal spirit, is deside to defensive and suport than others. Movelists Ars Specialis * '''Kurudia Mkuki (Repeat Spear): Hodari thrusts his spear three times at the opponent. On Meter Burn, not only does he turn the blade of the spear into an earthen spike first before performing the Ars Specialis, but a forward thrust is also added that causes a hard knockdown. (Match Win Finish Animation: Bleed Out) * Kuinuka kutoka Duniani (Rise from Earth): Hodari thrusts his spear and shield simultaneously into the ground, creating an earthen spike in front of him that bursts out of the ground at close, medium, or far range depending on which button excluding the "Beast" button is pressed and damages the opponent if it connects. On Meter Burn, a far spike appears first, then a medium one, and finally, a close one. (Match Win Finish Animation: V-Bisected) * Mpira wa Udongo (Earthen Ball): Hodari rips a spherical chunk of earth out of the ground with his spear, takes it in one hand, and bowls it at his opponent's feet, causing a hard knockdown if it connects. Meter Burn makes the "ball" bigger and cause more damage. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) * Ulinzi wa Mwamba (Rock Protection): Hodari holds his shield in front of him and generates a rocky layer on the front. While in this state, which lasts 10 seconds, he takes no chip damage from blocking. Meter Burn adds 5 seconds extra "protection." (Match Win Finish Animation: None) Ars Bestiae * Kuruka Pembe (Jumping Horn): Hodari crouches down, then jumps upwards, turning into his rhino form in the process, with his horn encased in an earthen layer, and shape-shifts back into his human form afterwards. Great for anti-air. (Match Win Finish Animation: Bleed Out) * Tetemeko (Earthquake): Hodari becomes his rhino form and descends at extreme velocity onto the arena floor, creating a shockwave that causes a soft knockdown upon impact, then changes back to human form. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) Percute Ultimum * Pre-Percute Ultimum pose: Raises his spear into the air * Pre-Percute Ultimum strike: Thrusts his spear and shield forwards simultaneously at the opponent Hodari stomps the ground, creating a rocky pillar behind his opponent, then holds his shield in front of him, encases it and his hand in earth, and delivers a powerful shield strike that sends them flying back onto the pillar and causes them to embed there. Next, he becomes his rhino form, then charges against the losing character, impaling them on his horn and not only staining the rocky surface of the pillar with their blood, but also smashing it to pieces. Afterwards, he changes back to human form, pulls his spear out of the now-dead opponent, cleans the blood off the blade end, and slashes horizontally, then slams the butt of his spear, declaring, "Kenyania is nguvu zaidi (the strongest) of all African lands!" Storyline Bellum Bestiae Prologue In a country in the east of Africa known as Kenyania live the Kikuyu tribe, and Kondo Jasiri is its current warchief. Feeling that he was growing too old to continue leading the tribe, he named his eldest son, Hodari, as his successor to the chiefdom and knows that the young man will be a great chief, as he has been for the years leading up to midlife. The rhinoceros spirit, Rhinoceros, saw that Hodari was ready to become the next leader of his tribe and started inhabiting his body, and the young man became his resident warrior in the process. To prepare his son even further, Kondo assigns him the task of defeating Damoclus and preventing his diabolical plans of chaos and misfortune throughout the entire world. Ending In recognition of his son's valiant efforts in thwarting Damoclus, Hodari's father finally retired from his position as chief, which he then handed over to him, and the whole tribe rejoiced not only at this occasion, but also that their new warchief had saved all the lands, theirs included, from the demon lord's malevolent plans of absolute disorder. Hodari was very thankful for the opportunity that he had been given and that he would not waste, and now promises to lead his tribe to greatness, just as his father did before him, for which he became highly respected and exalted. May he be forever remembered as one of the greatest tribal warchiefs in Africa's proud history. Sequences Bellum Bestiae * Intro Sequence: Hodari enters while in rhino form, then changes back to human form and raises his spear and shield into the air, saying, "I will win this for my baba (father) and my tribe!", before going into his fighting stance. * Round Win Sequence: Hodari bangs his spear against his shield twice, then raises the spear above him, declaring, "Nothing can change mila za kabila langu (the traditions of my tribe)!", and goes into his fighting stance again. * Outro Sequence: Hodari first thrusts his spear and shield forwards simultaneously, saying, "Urithi wa baba yangu (my father's legacy)...", then twirls the spear in front of him four times,'' continuing, "''Kiburi cha watu wangu (my people's pride)...", and finally thrusting the end-piece of the weapon into the ground, declaring,'' "''Heshima ya taifa langu (my nation's honor)!" Did You Know? * Phil LaMarr, whom I picked to voice Hodari, is best known for voicing Samurai Jack, as well as Aquaman in DC Comics cartoons, among many other roles, including Kotal Kahn in Mortal Kombat X. * Reality Ensues in his final boss battle cutscene in which he and Damoclus discuss not only the real-life problems going on in Africa today, but also African enslavement by white Europeans in the Americas, which is exactly how African-Americans came to be. External Links * https://www.deviantart.com/chrisfclarke/art/Bellum-Bestiae-Hodari-Jasiri-710478556 Category:Characters Category:Bellum Bestiae characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Tribesmen Category:Kenyans Category:Male characters Category:Spearmen Category:Playables